Breathless
by holickixkstar
Summary: BIG SPOILER FOR THE END OF SEASON 3. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS. And yeah, it's Yuuram in da house! You know you want to read this, don't you...?


a/n: BIG SPOILER FOR THE END OF KKM SEASON 3, 'THE DAY WE'LL BE ABLE TO MEET AGAIN'. IF YOU HATE SPOILER AND STILL DIDN'T SEE THE LAST EPISODE, DON'T READ THIS!

---

**BREATHLESS**

Yup. It's decided. He couldn't go back to Earth for a period of time with Murata and Shouri. Well, at least, not until Shinou was fully recovered from the last battle (though he was looking quite cute, being small like that,). Sara already went back to his homeland with Beryes. And now what is the Great Demon King doing after saving the world _once again_? Nothing! Particularly nothing!

… Except, _of course, _bathing in the luxury bathroom.

"This is heaven," Yuuri sighed contently, as he leaned back with his back to the wall. It had been a long time since he got to enjoy himself in the steaming bathtub. With all the commotion happened with the secret group, Big Shimaron, Saralegui, Alazon and Jeneus, he hardly got any rest to be precise.

And also with all the commotion, it was hard to even spend his time with someone that dear to him.

Speaking of which, where the heck is…

Oh, speak if the devil.

"Hey Wolf~!" Yuuri waved when he spotted a familiar blonde head appeared from the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The prince nodded, and walked towards the bathtub, removing the towel and stepped in. Of course, Yuuri didn't even remove his eyes while those processes happened. Although his cheeks were slightly pinked, he still smiled his goofy smile anyway.

"It's been a long time since we had bath together, isn't it?" the king asked. Wolfram smirked and crossed his legs under the steaming water.

"Yeah, because of all the works you had these few weeks, I bet you are glad to run away from them. Besides, you are a wimp who was famous in slacking off works."

"I'm not a wimp," Yuuri glared at his fiancée, but his grin still didn't wash off.

Wolfram grinned back. "Sure, whatever."

They fall silence as both of them let themselves enjoy each other's presence. Yuuri slipped soap around his torso and legs, while Wolfram took a few bottles of shampoos to wash his hair. Yuuri knows how much time Wolfram needs to wash his hair, so in that occasions, he decided to just watch the blonde.

He realized how both of them are drifting apart now, since the incident with Saralegui began. He wasn't that dense to see how the long-haired pale blonde boy keep paying him endless attention, attached to him, hugging him a few times, and spending time together. He used to have all that with Wolf,(excluded the hugging part), and when there are somebody else to take that part, although not overall uncomfortable, but he feel a deep hollow inside his heart.

There's no mistake Wolfram is a matured, grown man now. He was never selfish anymore. He always put someone else first before him, and his sharp-lashing-tongue had its own chain, which only been pull out at desperate measure of time. Even his jealousy side begins to fade away. However, Yuuri was thankful that Wolfram still believes in him; follow him around, and still being fiery and passionate. Yuuri didn't know what he'll do without Wolfram's fire.

Now that all these problems settled, there's no excuse to drift apart anymore.

Maybe this is the reason why Yuuri was so thrilled when Wolfram came back with Conrad until he hugged him tightly in the public.

Maybe this is also the reason why he wants to see Wolfram got jealous _again._

Wolfram finally finished washing his hair. Yuuri shifted closer to him. Wolfram who realized that, glanced suspiciously at him. Yuuri settled beside him, running fingers through the wet hair, and buried his nose in the golden cease.

"If you want to smell which shampoo will smells better, you should just take the bottles and smell them yourself," Wolfram remarked sarcastically, but embarrassedly shifted away a little.

"You smell good, Wolf!" Yuuri exclaimed, letting go of the hair tangled in his fingers.

"I just washed my hair! Of course it smells good! Oh crap," Wolfram shot up, snatching the nearest towel and dried his hair and body. Yuuri watched him, dumbfounded. Wolfram raised an eyebrow to him. "Don't tell me you forgot we have tea-time with the others in less than five minutes?"

"Oh crap!" Yuuri hurriedly ran after Wolfram, snatching the towel hanging beside the bathroom on the way.

_Well, at least I know you smell better than Sara, Wolf._

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram joined Cecillie, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Murata, Greta and the three maids while Yuuri was hopping in one shoes. They finally got settled down and enjoy the evening air. They talk occasionally about the things that happened in the past few days, about their new friends, and new allies.

And yet, here comes the causalities. Conrad just _had _to call him 'Heika'. Seriously, it's been a good long year! 'Yuuri' is not a hard name to pronounce, isn't it? 'Wolfram' is much harder! Yuuri rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Don't call me Heika, you are my nazukoya,"

Conrad smiled and nodded. "Yes, Yuuri."

All of the sudden, a feeling, a familiar feeling that Yuuri missed so much, started to rise up in his heart. It's a feeling when there's fire dancing around you and you know you just can't get away, and the fire was comfortable, gentle and dangerous at the same time, but you know it will never _ever _hurt you in any ways possible.

"Yuuri! You cheater!"

That shout was music in Yuuri's ear. He just had to admit; he really, _really _missed that shout. He just wants to hear it again, and again, and again…

That's why he didn't stick around after the first yell. Instead, Yuuri left his chair, climbed the rails and jumped to the ground. He was pretty sure that his fiancée will follow him. Oh yes, how right he was. Wolfram was running after him, shouting countless names of 'cheater' and 'wimp' and 'come back here!'(Oh, the last one was not a name. Oh well,) and another shout follow. It sound like Lady Cheri, what was she saying…?

"Good luck in catching Heika, Wolfram!"

_Oh I wish he have all the luck in the world! _Yuuri grinned, but he still keeps running from the flabbergasted blond. Then he heard some squeals and he knows their daughter was planning on to join the chase. Yuuri's grin grew wider. After that he heard Murata's chair scrapped the ground, and immediately he knows Murata was walking towards the fountain. He also heard Shouri babbling about something,(which he didn't even care about), and know that his brother was also walking towards the same way as Murata.

Yuuri stopped running in front of the fountain, glancing behind to see Wolfram's flush face. Oh god how incredible that look is! He was so breathtaking, which is a good thing since Yuuri didn't need to breath when he's in the…

The king winked to the prince and mouthed a few words without sounds. He could see how Wolfram froze at that spot, and Yuuri saw a glimpse of his daughter stumbled while running, and was glad that the maid caught her.

Here comes the big show down. Shouri 's feet caught on something, and he was falling into the fountain. Murata pushed Yuuri into it, and Yuuri smiled, waving to everyone, his friends, his family, his daughter, and his _fiancée._

"See you guys again."

"See you again, Yuuri." Conrad replied, smiling back. Ah, he always knows what's going on in his godson's head. Of course, the others didn't expect it, and their shocked faces were hilarious! But it was different when it comes to Wolfram. The blond boy, with his mouth gape, his ridiculous "Wha, what?", and the big, wide eyes, they were priceless to Yuuri. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

His little surprise was quite a success, even if Shouri was mad like hell that he wasn't being told about this. But the look of surprise on Wolfram's face was worth all of it.

While Yuuri was greeting his mother on Earth with a sudden new enthusiastic feeling of wanting to tell her what color will suit Wolfram's wedding suits, Wolfram in Shin Makoku was flashing bright red about what Yuuri mouthed to him earlier.

"I love you, Wolfram!"

~owari~


End file.
